


Pride

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS ISN'T DONT YET OH GOD<br/>I'm an idiot and posted part of this on mobile anD NOW IT WONT GO INTO DRAFTS.<br/>Apologies for those who were expecting a sad John and got a half done oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Sherlock prides himself on his extensive knowledge, he likes to think that because he's so smart he would be very calm in a situation that demanded his full attention, if he was interested that is.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case when an emotionally devastated John Watson sat on his couch, face tear stained and staring at a wall. 

Needless to say Sherlock was shocked and approached the other man very slowly. "John?" 

He was silent for a moment before whispering, "She left me..."

Sherlock had his hand a centimeter from Johns shoulder before freezing. He had never had to deal with something like this before, He'd have to think about the variables and their outcomes.  
But there was no time for that!

"Oh...dear...I'm sorry?" Johns head snapped up and if looks could kill-Lets just say Sherlock wouldn't be the one solving the murder.  
So obviously that wasn't the right way to handle this, Sherlock would have to take another approach.  
"John, Are you-ehm -okay?"  
(this is where it stops. come back tomorrow when its actually finished. my apologies.)


End file.
